The Illusionist
by hipsteristoomainstream
Summary: Movie cast AU. Lily is a disturbed young woman. When she meets Jamie she realizes a deadly secret hidden in the depths of her soul and is a threat to everyone. Now the two must find a way for Lily to control her abilities before time runs out, along the way finding a group of misfits with plenty of secrets of their own. From the hit instagram fanfic! Rated M for death&language O:


**Welcome people of the universe to the fanfiction I've been promising to post since forever! This is a fanfiction about the main CAST of the mortal instruments (don't like it? pretend they're the characters.) It has swearing, drug usage, death, but only mentionings of sex. NO ACTUAL SEX. I hate it when people have M stories that are pretty much lemon. THEY'RE AGAINST THE RULES PEOPLE! YOU KNOW THE ONES YOU WERE SUPPOST TO READ BEFORE YOU STARTED YOUR STORY? yeah. I'm sorry. its a pet peeve. Anyway, here it is! If you want to read more, go to instagram and look up the hashtag #theillusionistlw for more, but let me tell you now, its not as detailed or in-depth as this one. If you read it already, _please please please_do not give it away!**

**Hope you like it!**

**-Erica**

* * *

_Prolouge _

My only thought fresh on my mind is death. Everywhere I look, I see it. Everyone does. On television, in books, the news, it's everywhere. Suicide, murder, accidents or coming of age. It's just all there, and there's no way to escape it. It will follow your shadows slowly until God thinks it your time. And like a tiger, it will pounce and claim its next victim, laughing with greed all the way to the afterlife.

This is what keeps me up and night and eventually makes me late to school. Just thinking about it all. Wondering what it would be like, if I'd ever come back, how i would go, or if I could some how even avoid it. But you and I both know that's impossible.

Maybe this is what drives people to madness, the thought of it all. The posters and articles you collect and hide from your parents, or else they'd think they raised you incorrectly.

Or maybe it's just wondering if there is a reason to live at all.

What your about to read is my story, and how I died. No, it wasn't from suicide, but from a noble place, fighting for what is right.

Every story needs a superhero, no matter how lost in their mind they may be.

'The misfits will conqour!' we yell from the rooftops, 'The misfits will reign.'

_Chapter One _

My alarm clock rings, although I'm already ahead of it. Five minutes ago I had given up on trying to return to sleep and went to go make breakfast, yet it's only result was a slice of bread burnt to a crisp and ashes. I could be ashes one day.

Shaking the thought away for a moment, I speedily made my way to bedroom, passing my piss drunk father's room. I hear a feminine mumble coming from inside and slow my pace a bit, trying to hear in. After deciding that the conversation was definitely not something I should be listening in on, I make my way back to my previous objective.

I slam my hand down on my old alarm clock and slouch down on my unmade bed. I roll my head back and sigh. It was still warm and cozy.

I turn my head and something from across the room catches my eye: an old photo of my mum smiling with me before I dyed my hair. I sighed and kept my gaze on it, remembering what a beautiful life I had back then with her around. I didn't think about life as much as I do now back then. Without her, my Dad and I are safe to say that we've gone mad. At least I'm not open about it.

I've always wondered if what they say is true, if my mother really is watching over me. If she is scowling at our mistakes and judging every stray cat my father brings home. If one day I'll join her, and if it will be one day soon.

I hate that word, wonder. It always takes it toll on me.

I wander back into the kitchen. It's a real mess. The counters are never washed and covered in dust, spiders and bugs crawl on the floor, and I think theres a rats nest behind the fridge, yet nobody cleans it up.

My black cat is lying down on the couch when I turn the corner. I huff my backpack onto my shoulder after placing my paper bag lunch inside. I hum somewhat of a greeting to him, and he purrs right back. We have a very interesting relationship.

Something outside the window catches my eye. Not only is it a gloom, rainy day, but a large yellow bus is perched at the end of the driveway.

I run to it in the pouring rain with my hard bag bumping on my back, feeling like a rock hitting my frail spine repeatedly. The strong fall scent of dew was undeniable, and the rain fell down hard and fast. Just how I like it.

As I board the depressing yellow school bus on the depressingly grey day I look around and see nothing but depressing high school students slumped back in their chairs. There was a light hint of conversation, but mostly students trying to recover from their weekends. Tired, hung-over, all the sort.

I take my seat alone at the back of the bus as I always do among the array of high school students. The bus is never this full, but it's probably because of the weather. I take out my headphones and listen to Lana Del Rey's bone-chillingly beautiful voice. More death.

Today is the first day of school. Nobody really wants to be here, but in the end nobody has much of a choice. Today is Day One of junior year for me, and I'll get back to you about being excited because as of now, I'm not.

I lost all my friends during my transition to depression. They were all snobs anyway, so it's not like I miss them. I hope they one day get in some drunk car-crash scandal, because they really deserve it.

Hey, its true!

I get teased in the hallways, but never hold my books to my chest like an innocent twat, I walk with my head held high, in my black combat boots because I know that if they talk about me, there should at least be some redeeming quality in my exterior. My mother used to say I always looked pretty, but maybe since I died my hair dark red things have been different.

The bus comes to a haunting stop and I learch forward. I gasp and cover my mouth. After realizing the bus had nearly missed a stop, my heart rate calmed down. I sighed and looked out the window. _Wait, this isn't a stop,_ I mutter to myself. I sit up and look around trying to understand what's going on.

Our confusion was soon absent as he walked on the bus. I couldn't help but stare as my world went in slow motion. By now i was standing at the back and painfully visible. The Lana Del Rey song i was previously lost in went dull, and the only thing that was audible was a soft ring in my ear, as if i had just stood next to a fiery explosion.

His hair was perfectly and obviously a shade of natural blonde. It was wet from the rain as he ran his fingers through it and his eyes... They were as dark blue as the sea. He was slender and wore all black with skinny jeans and a few tattoos peeked out from his shirt. I wonder if he had more. He was beautiful, and I was nothing but drawn in.

As he made his way closer to the back and closer to me, I found myself sinking back in my seat a bit. His eyes met mine when he was about to reach me. The corner of his lips peeked up, leaving me nearly breathless at his smirk.

He could control me like a puppet, and I wasn't ashamed of that, and I didn't even know his name.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked me.

Oh fantastic. Just when he couldn't get more attractive, he was british too.

A part of me wanted to tell him to get lost. Another part of me wanted to do anything for him. _Your getting too attached already, Lily._ I told myself. I silently slid over towards the window to give him space, and to give him an answer.

He awkwardly nodded and I put my earbuds back in, attempting not to loose myself in him already. Sail by Awolnation began too play. I grunted, I listen to that song far too much. I skipped to the next song and 'Tennis Court' by Lorde. I found myself silently humming and swaying to her hypnotic beat. My full attention was out the window, looking at the dreary day.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the new kid beside me shaking. I looked at him, and it appears he was laughing at me. I glared at him, and he stopped. I took out one of my earbuds waiting for an explanation.

"What are you listening to?" He said in his accent that i couldn't help melting over.

I huffed, attempting to compose myself and croaked out, "Lorde." That was the first time i spoke today.

He smiled at me wide and nodded, "That explains why your so...lost?"

I nodded and looked out the window again, not bothering to plug my earbud back in, and trying not to smile, especially.

"Whats your name?" He asked, curiously.

I looked at him again, and when my lips were forming the first few letters of my name, the bus came to another haulting stop.

I threw my hands in front of me and pushed against the chair ahead of us with a squeak. This stop was different from last time. It was faster. The boys blonde hair was a shaggy mess in front of him and he fell to the same position i was in. By then i realized a black ring on his right hand.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me with a smile. I looked at him as if he were crazy, yet still nodded. How the hell was this funny? I was shaking for craps sake! My eyes widened at him as I quirked my eyebrows. "What? It's just a fast stop."

Just then, something rammed into the middle of the bus, leaving the boy and I speachless.

_Just a fast stop,_ he says.


End file.
